You Don't Know Me
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Sequel to "What the Hell Austin!" Get ready for even more drama! Austin and Ally are back together, and everything seems perfect. It couldn't be more wrong! Drama, friendships, music careers...will Austin and Ally be able to stay together? **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1

New story! Sorry I haven't been updating any new stories recently! Anyways, I got lots of PMs saying I should write a sequel to "What the Hell Austin". So here it is. Funny stuff in the first chapter! Lots more drama later though! xD

* * *

Ally's POV

"Guess who got a job at the nail salon?!" Trish came into Sonic Boom screaming.

I rolled my eyes. Oh Trish...

Dez looked up from his game of goldfish with his...goldfish. "Oooh! Let me guess! Uh...Johnny Depp?"

Trish smacked his arm. "How stupid can you get?!"

I shook my head at the stupidity of my best friends fighting now. Customers just stood and watched them. One kid even got out a bag of popcorn. I looked back down at my songbook/diary. I sighed as I read over the recent entry:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the best day ever! Me, Austin, Trish, and Dez went to the beach and I actually had tons of fun! Trish and I were sun bathing while Austin and Dez jumped into the water. Later around noon, these group of guys showed up and asked me and Trish if we wanted to play some volleyball with them. I had to admit, they were pretty hot and their offer was tempting. I'm actually pretty good at volleyball, though I haven't played in forever! Austin then came over, looking really jealous, and told them that I was his girlfriend. I thought it was super sweet of him, & I thought it was adorable how he got jealous so fast! Trish, however, challenged the guys to a game. Me, her, Dez, and Austin verses the guys. There were like 4 of them, so the teams evened out. We won 20-8 pretty fast. I was MVP of the game, and Austin and Dez held me on their shoulders. One of the guys gave me his numbers, but I ain't calling him back. I've got the best boyfriend ever...Austin Monica Moon. Haha, Monica...he's so embarrassed by it. I don't blame him one bit. Dating him is the best thing ever. And the best part is, everyone supports us. Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Dallas, even Mitchel, my ex. Speaking of which, Mitchel is doing very well with his music career himself. In fact, he just left a few days ago to go to Cali to make his album. It was really sad, he has become one of my closest friends in such a short time. Him and Austin had also become close too, which I was really happy about. Me and Mitch actually have video chatted several times since he left, and I'm glad he's doing very well. _

_I think my life is turning out to be the perfect life have always wanted. It has been paradise. Remember Brooke? She hasn't been showing her face around at all. I guess she finally excepted the fact that Austin was MINE. Well "HA!" on her. Even though Austin Moon broke my heart several times 3 weeks ago, it has actually made our relationship stronger, and I have made a new friend along the way. I have even gotten over my stage fright, so Austin even suggested that I perform with him on stage sometimes. Speaking of which, I better start writing him a song now..._

I closed my book and smiled. Yup, me and Austin were back together, and I loved him so much. He was the sweetest boyfriend ever! I mean, within these three week we were dating, we have done so much together.

Someone from behind covered my eyes. "Guess who?"

I giggled. "Austin!", I said in a pretend exasperated voice. He kissed me and held me close to him.

"I missed you Als", he said.

I rolled my eyes. "We saw each other 30 minutes ago!"

He laughed. "Well, I guess I just can't get enough of you!" I smiled at this and kissed his cheek.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Trish yelled at us. "Wanna get some food?"

Boy, I was hungry. You could hear my stomach growling. Austin heard it and laughed. "Yes please! Ally seems to be a LITTLE hungry!"

I faked punched the boy in the arm and we walked out the store. Dez took his goldfish in the goldfish bowl with him.

We got to the food court and ordered some sandwiches and fries. I saw Cassidy coming over to us.

"Hey Cassidy! Come on over!" Dez invited her. Me and Cassidy had become close friends over the months. She's a real sweetheart and she is a really great singer like Austin. In fact, I even offered to write a few songs with her. We haven't uploaded or recorded any songs yet, but we have a good one that is pretty much finished. It was a duet with me and her.

Cassidy took a seat next to me. "Hey Ally! How's the song coming along?", she said in a cheery voice.

I smiled back at her. "Its coming along great! In fact, I have the music in my ipod now!"

I started to take out my ipod when two guys approached us and pulled up a chair next to me and Cassidy.

"Hey!" Austin said at the guy next to me, but he pretended Austin wasn't there.

The blonde guy next to me wrapped his arms around me. I try pulling away, but his grip was tight. He moves closer to me. I saw Cassidy shudder a little as the brunette guy moved closer to her.

He says looking at me, "So what's your name?"

Austin shoves the guy away from me. "She's taken!", he growled at the guy. Cassidy then tapped my arm. We both looked at my ipod and had an idea.

I put my arm on Austin's shoulder. "It's okay Austin. Don't need to get upset. In fact, me and Cassidy have a song to sing to these two lovely gentlemen", I said smiling.

Austin opens his mouth wide. "W-w-what?!" he shouts out me.

Cassidy winks at him and mouths 'Don't worry'.

Trish and Dez looked surprised, too, watching the whole thing unfold. Me and Cassidy walked onto the stage and I hand the D.J. my ipod. I tell him to play the first track on it and he sets it up.

I grab a mic and start to speak. I saw Austin looking a bit angry as he watched me go on the stage.

"Hey Miami mall! How is everyone today?" A lot of people start screaming as if it were a real concert.

Cassidy then says as the noise dies down a bit, "Well, me and my friend Ally have a song to those two guys over there". She points at the guys who were hitting on us at the food court.

The song starts: (_Ally is itallics._ **Cassidy is in BOLD**.**_ Together is itallics and BOLD_**)

_"Why am i always hit on by the boys I never like_  
_I can always see 'em coming_  
_From the left and from the right"_

I saw Austin start to smile a little, his arms still crossed.

**"I don't want to be a priss**  
**I just trying to be polite**  
**But it always seems to bite me in the-"**

I saw the crowd go "Oooooh". Trish was now laughing with a few people in the crowd.

_"Ask me for my number_  
_Yeah you put me on the spot"_

**"You think that we should hook up**  
**But i think that we should not"**

_"You had me at hello_  
_Then you opened up your mouth"_

**_"And that is when it started going south_**  
**_Oh!"_**

**_"Get your hands off my hips_**  
**_Or I'll punch you in the lips_**  
**_Stop your staring at my - hey!_**  
**_Take a hint, take a hint_**  
**_No you can't buy me a drink_**  
**_Let me tell you what i think_**  
**_I think you could use a mint_**  
**_Take a hint, take a hint_**  
**_t-take a hint, take a hint"_**

Me and Cassidy smiled at each other and walked off the stage, dancing around as singing.

_"I guess you still don't get it_  
_So let's take it from the top"_

I start to sing directly toward the guys, who apparently wasn't taking the hint.

**"You asked me what my sign is**  
**And i told you it was stop"**

_"And if I had a dime_  
_For every name that you just dropped"_

**_"You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_**  
**_Oh!"_**

**_"Get your hands off my hips_**  
**_Or I'll punch you in the lips_**  
**_Stop your staring at my - hey!_**  
**_Take a hint, take a hint_**  
**_No you can't buy me a drink_**  
**_Let me tell you what i think_**  
**_I think you could use a mint_**  
**_Take a hint, take a hint_**  
**_T-take a hint, take a hint"_**

We walked right over to them and sang directly to their faces.

**_"What part don't you get_**  
**_So go and tell your friends_**  
**_I'm not really interested"_**

_"It's about time you're leavin'"_

**"I'm gonna count to three and"**

_**"Open my eyes and you'll be gone"**_

**"One"**

They start to back up a little, holding their hands in the air.

_"Get your hands off my-"_

**"Two."**

_"Or i'll punch you in the-"_

**"Three."**

_"Stop your staring at my-"_

**"Hey!"**

**_"Take a hint, take a hint_**  
**_I am not your missing link_**  
**_Let me tell you what i think_**  
**_I think you could use a mint_**  
**_Take a hint, take a hint"_**

The guys run out of the mall center, looking embarrassed. We high fived each other. I saw Trish laughing so hard along with Dallas, who I just noticed in the crowd watching us. Austin ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

He looked at me sternly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he said.

I laughed. "Yes daddy!" He started laughing as well.t

Cassidy came up to me. "That was fantastic! That was perfect!" We hugged each other and ran up the stage. The crowd was really cheering. We took a bow and blew kisses to the crowd. It was a good time.

Suddenly, in the crowd, one person stood out. She was the only person who wasn't cheering, but standing there with her arms crossed. I recognized that long, brown haired little bitch anywhere.

Brooke was back.

* * *

Ooooh! Brooke's back! Get ready for drama! xD

Want me to continue on the sequel? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy's POV

Wow! We totally rocked it! Me and Ally really did a great job on our very first song! We even took a bow for the crowd. Everyone went wild. I looked over at Ally, but she wasn't smiling anymore. Her eyes were on one person in the crowd. I looked where her eyes were locked on, and I couldn't believe it.

Brooke was back.

Man, if that slut tries to come in between Austin and Ally again, she will have to deal with me. I saw Trish at the corner of my eyes trying to get our attention. I looked at her and she pointed at Ally. Apparently, Ally was the only one there who was not cheering.

Trish mouthed 'Whats wrong with her?'

I glanced towards Brooke's direction and Trish saw. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. She looked back at me. 'What are we gonna do?' she mouthed back.

I saw Brooke shoving people out of the way, making her way to the stage. Ally just stood there, no expression on her face. Austin noticed this.

"Hey Als, whats wrong?" he asked concerned. He looked into the crowd and groaned when he saw Brooke coming our way.

Brooke finally made her way on the stage and faced us. Trish and Dallas also made their way through the crowd to join our side. The crowd became silent.

Brooke stepped onto the stage where everyone could see her. I struggled to hold back a snicker. She DRESSED like a slut. She wore a shirt that looked tight on her and showed her stomach. Her shorts were so up that they looked like a bikini bottom. You could practically see her butt. She had so made makeup on, and glitter on her eyes. Her hair had highlights, but it was different from Ally's highlights. Brooke's highlights were pink and looked obnoxious. Austin stared at her and I stepped on his foot.

Then, Ally with as much venom in her voice as she possibly could stepped forward and asked dangerously, "What the hell do you want, BROOKE?"

Brooke smirked evilly. "I believe you have something of MINE, Dawson."

Trish yells and quickly comes forward, "Oh that tears it you little slut!" I quickly jump forward to keep Trish from punching Brooke. It took me, Dallas, and Austin to hold her back.

Brooke just chuckle. "Well now, if you will excuse me. I have a little song I would like to sing for Austin." She gave a wink at Austin and took the mic. She started singing:

_"Hey, boy you never had much game_

_So I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away-way-way"_

OH. MY. GOD. This girl not only looks like a slut, she sounds like one too! She has that really annoying kind of voice that makes you want to punch her.

_"Now I seen you been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_You got me got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me got me like this"_

I looked at Ally, and surprisingly she is still calm. I turned back to Brooke's performance. Her voice wasn't that bad actually, it was mostly the attitude of this song that pissed me off. Austin WOULD never go back to her. Can't she see that?

_"Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have you_

_I want you back, I want you back_

_Want want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like sh looking at you flying_

_I want you back, I want you back_

_Want want you, want you back"_

Meanwhile, she can't even dance! She is just marching around the stage like an idiot, thinking she is sexy or whatever. I glanced at Austin. He was just staring. I snapped my fingers in front of him several times but he didn't even blink. Ally saw this and looked away, looking hurt. I stepped on Austin's foot again. This made him snap back into reality.

_"Please, this ain't even jealousy_

_She ain't got a thing on me_

_Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

_You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo"_

Brooke walked over to a table and took the cup full of smoothie. She walked over to Ally and dunked it on her head. Ally's face was furious, but she tried not to react to much to this. Trish was ready to charge at her.

Brooke then started to walk to Austin and held the front of his shirt and moved close to him.

_"Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_You got me got me like this like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me got me like this"_

She let go of his shirt and smirked. Austin just stood there stunned. I was ready to go slap his face. I wanted to yell at him, "HELLO? REMEMBER YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALLY? HELLO? ARE YOU THERE AUSTIN?"

Ally watched Austin, looking more hurt by the minute.

_"Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a sh, no one else can have you_

_I want you back, I want you back_

_Want want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like sh looking at you flying_

_I want you back, I want you back_

_Want want you, want you back"_

_"Oooh, oooh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh-oh uh-oh_

_Oooh, oooh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh-oh uh-oh_

_Yo,Remember all the things that you and I did first_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first"_

_"You got me got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a sh, no one else can have you_

_I want you back, I want you back_

_Want want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flying_

_I want you back, I want you back_

_Want want you, want you back"_

She finished the song, grabbed Austin's shirt and kissed him. I saw Austin was struggling to get out of her grip, but she had a firm grip on him. I ran forward and tried to pull her off of him. Dallas and Dez came and helped me.

"Ally!" Trish screamed. I looked to where Trish screamed. I saw the Ally's back facing me, trying to get through the crowd, trying to get out of there. I watched as she pushed through the crowd. Surprisingly, the crowd was not cheering loudly. Some people were cheering, while others had their mouth open in shock. Some people stood there, looking at Brooke, muttering angrily. Others just stood there in confusion. I even heard, "hey, isn't that Austin Moon's ex-girlfriend?"

I just stood there and saw Austin with a pained look on his face. He started calling for Ally, but it was no use. The crowd was too loud and Ally was hidden somewhere among the many people. Brooke just stood there with a look of triumphant on her face.

Austin's POV

I could hear my heart breaking, as I watch Ally, MY Ally, literally walk out of my life. I could not believe Brooke would do something so low like this! I turned to her with as much anger as I could show.

"Damn you Brooke!" I yelled at her. Dez and Trish were trying to hold me back from murdering this girl. "You bitch! You just made me lose the most important girl in my life! I can't believe you! I can't believe you would sink this low just to get back with me! Well dating you was the biggest mistake of my life!" Words kept pouring out of my mouth. Cassidy was trying to calm me down at this point, and Dallas had to help Dez and Trish hold me back now. I was beyond mad with this girl.

Brooke just stared at me. She opened her mouth when a shout from the audience interrupted her. "Yeah! How dare you mess up Auslly!" I smiled.

"Yeah! Austin and Ally are perfect for each other!"

"Ally is prettier and more talented than you!"

"Get out of here slut!"

"We love Auslly!"

"Auslly rocks!"

"Ally is awesome!"

The crowd started shouting. It was awesome. I couldn't believe they supported me and Ally so much.

Brooke looked angry and ran off the stage. The crowd cheered.

I smiled. "Thank you so much everyone! It means so much to me!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"And Ally, if your out there, I want you to know that no one could ever replace you, ever. I love you no matter what, and nothing could ever change that."

The crowd went 'awwww'. I meant every word I said. I just hope Ally could hear.

Suddenly a beautiful brunette jumped onto the stage. She smiled at me.

"Did you really mean it Austin?" I ran to her and pulled her in a hug.

"Every word Als", I whispered to her.

I leaned in to kiss her and she doesn't pull away. Sparks fly everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

It has been two days since Brooke did her stupid performance. No one has seen her since. Me and Austin have been together almost every minute of the day. He even helps me with work at Sonic Boom. We also have been writing some songs. In fact, I'm working on two song at the same time. I'm feeling really inspired at the moment.

Meanwhile, Trish is napping on the piano during her 20 minute break, which has become a 4 hour break. Dez is busy looking for his invisible giraffe...yeah, don't ask. Austin went to go get some pizza for us. Cassidy and I were busy brainstorming on ideas for our new songs.

Remember our song, "Take a Hint"? Well, it somehow got on the internet and it got in the top ten most listened to songs! It was amazing and so unexpected! Now, we are planning to make a whole album together! It's a lot of work for me however. I'm focusing on Austin's career, too, but I was super happy when we got a record deal! We turned this one down though, since it was all the way in New York. Cassidy said that if we kept making awesome songs like those, we would have many more record deals, hopefully one in Miami.

Me and Cassidy walk downstairs out of the practice room to get some more paper, but there was a surprise visitor...


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

It was Brooke.

I was super surprised and so was Cassidy. I can't believe that this bitch was back after she tried to get Austin back!

Surprising, as she walked towards us, her expression on her face looked sincere and soft.

"Hey", she said looking down at her shoes.

Cassidy stepped forward. "What do YOU want now? Come to do some MORE damage?", she hissed. I grabbed the back of her shirt and held her back. Cassidy looked at me puzzled.

Brooke noticed this and shook her head. "No no, its fine if you want to hurt me. But I'm actually here...to apologize. I never knew how much you meant to Austin, but after what I heard he said yesterday...it made me realize that Austin would never love me like that."

She looked so sad when she said this. And she seemed like she really meant every word she said. I stepped forward to hug her. Cassidy pulled me back. She looked at me sternly. "Are you serious Ally?! This bitch has tried to steal your boyfriend! On top of that, she poured smoothie on your head!"

Everything Cassidy had said was true...but I felt super bad for the girl now. I looked back at Cassidy. "Lets at least give her a chance to explain".

Cassidy sighed frustratingly. "FINE".

She walked over to Brooke. "EXPLAIN", she said in a scary tone. Cassidy CAN be scary at times.

Brooke sighed. "Okay, look. I couldn't help it. I loved Austin. I actually did. With all my heart. And for the brief time we dated, he really acted like he loved me, I fell for it. I thought he really loved me. That's why when I saw him wanting to go back to you...I thought it was your fault. I thought you took him away from me. I seriously never realized how much he loved until a few days ago. I only acted like a bitch because I was really mad with you. I mean, I was so in love with Austin, then to find out he never actually loved me the way I loved him..." tears started coming out of her eyes. Cassidy's face softened. I didn't realize how much Austin really meant to her...

She continued. "And also, I acted like a bitch towards you because I was really jealous. I mean, your an amazing songwriter and you have Austin Moon as a boyfriend. Those two things I wish I could have, but I know I'll never get."

There was a long silence.

"Wow", Cassidy said at last. "I guess you really are sorry."

Brooke nodded. She looked down at her feet.

I put my hand on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Brooke. I didn't realize that you loved Austin that much."

She nodded her head and smiled. "You know what, its all cool now. Actually, you guys make a cute couple".

I blushed and smiled, "Thanks".

She looked back down at her feet.

Cassidy, who seemed to be in deep thought about this whole thing, suddenly said, "Hey...about the songwriter thing...remember that song you sang for Austin? Even though it was obnoxious, I will admit it was pretty good and catchy. If you didn't write it, who did?"

Brooke looked at her. "Oh, my friend Tori. She lives in Cali, but she visits me once in a while. She is a really talented singer and songwriter."

Songwriter...suddenly I'm interested about this girl. "Um, is she still in Miami now? Maybe she and I could work on some songs together, cuz the song she wrote was REALLY good."

Cassidy perked up. "Hey! Maybe we could have Tori and Ally write the song, and all four of us could perform it together", she turned to Brooke. "I mean, you had a great voice, and you said your friend was singer. Me and Ally had already had some record deals, so if we had more singers and songwriters in our group, we could be bigger and better. I mean, four is better than two!"

Brooke smiled greatly now. "You mean it? I could really sing with you guys?"

I smiled back at her. "Of course! I'm loving the idea!"

Brooke turned back to me. "Oh and by the way, Tori IS in town now. Why don't we head over to my house? That's where she is staying at."

I nodded and so did Cassidy. I walked out of the store when we see Austin carrying a box of pizza.

"Hey Als, sorry it took so long, I had to..." he drifts off when he sees Brooke with us. He drops the box of pizza in surprise and opens his mouth.

There is a very awkward silence between all of us now. Brooke is just standing there, petrified in fear. Cassidy looked very worried. Austin just stood there with his mouth open. Suddenly out of nowhere, Trish is walking towards us and screams, "Hey Austin! Did you get th-th-the..." she stops when she sees Brooke with us.

She sees Cassidy looking worried. She sees Brooke petrified. She sees Austin's mouth still open...I wonder if he caught a fly yet.

Another awkward silence...

I felt I had to say something to break it. I walked in between Brooke & Cassidy and Trish & Austin. "Wow...you can really feel the awkward in the air...", I nervously giggled. Yeah, bad time.

All of a sudden, Austin mouth closes and he walks over to Brooke angrily, but I quickly stood in front of him before he could go any further. He looks at me in surprise and says in a dangerous voice, "Ally, GET out of the way, so I can kill that f***ing slut for making my life miserable!"

"Austin! Listen to me now!" but he doesn't. Instead, he does the worst mistake he could do at that very moment. He shoves me. Hard on the ground. He advances towards Brooke before Cassidy too steps in front of him.

She snaps her fingers at him. "HELLO? Your girlfriend is on the ground now! You should have f***ing listened! There's a perfectly good explanation for everything now!"

Austin just stands there, his face red in anger, taking in everything she said.

I looked at my hands and knees. Great, a cut on my knee and my hand was bleeding. I looked at Austin. "You know what Moon? I'm sick of this! You are blaming Brooke for making your life miserable, but in actuality, you made HER life miserable! And you want to know something else? The person that is making your life miserable is yourself own self!" All this comes out of my mouth before I could think.

Brooke comes over to me and holds out her hand. I take it and lift myself off the ground. Trish looks at me in surprise, as if she was just getting what was going on.

"What! What! WHAT!" she screams. "How could you Ally? You are actually taking HER side? After everything she has done to you!"

Brooke looks down ashamed.

I faced the both of them. "If you had just listened to me like I had asked before, we wouldn't be arguing! If you had listened, I wouldn't be feeling sorry for myself that I had the worst boyfriend in the world who won't bother letting me speak AND on top of that, who pushed me onto the ground. HARD."

Austin looks at me in shock. He steps towards me. "Meaning WHAT, Ally?"

I stood firmly and before I know it, words rushed out of my mouth. "We are through. Forever."

Brooke looked at me worriedly and tapped my shoulder. "Oh Ally...you shouldn't say that..."

"No! We are NEVER getting back together!" I shouted.

Cassidy just stood there with no expression on her face. She nods and walked over right next to me. "Sounds good," she says bitterly to Austin.

Austin tried to say something to me, but I interrupted. "Oh and Austin, if you could do me a favor and move all you instruments and belongs out of the practice room. You too Trish, since you seem to be taking his side. Oh and I'm sure Dez is also with you guys, so be sure to pass on this messege to him later. Thank you."

Trish huffs and walks angrily away.

Cassidy tugs onto Brooke's shirt and whispers, "Maybe we should head over to your house now."

I turned back at them. "You go ahead. I catch up with you guys outside of the mall."

They looked at me uncertainly but move out as well.

It's just me and Austin now.

Face to face.

No words are spoken.

I fold my arms and look angrily at him.

I could not read his face, but I could tell he was thinking.

He finally croaks out, "Did you mean all that you said Ally?"

I rolled my eyes. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

He walks closer towards me. "What happened to you Ally? You used to be the girl who wouldn't talk back like this. You would have never said any of this back then..."

I smirked and turned my back towards him. I walk slowly away.

As I walk away, I turn back to him. "I guess you don't know me then".

With that said, I walked faster, out of the mall to catch up with Cassidy and Brooke, leaving Austin by himself.

Brooke's POV

We waited outside the mall for Ally. I saw her running and panting as she neared towards us.

"You okay?" Cassidy asked her.

Ally nodded. "Yup. Just needed to say one more thing to him".

We walk in silence as we approach my house.

I glanced at Ally several times, she looked so...emotionless. It was scaring me. I can't believe she ended it with Austin...but this time, it was to defend me. I kept thinking it was my fault, but then I remembered what Austin had put me through too. I tried to push the guilt aside and comfort my new friend.

I take my keys out and unlock the door to my house.

"Hey Tori!" I yelled as we got inside.

Tori rolls down the stairs. I can't help but laugh at this clumsy girl.

Tori was Latina. She has long, wavy hair, but not too wavy. She had brown hair, just like me and Ally. She was tall and skinny. In fact, you could see her cheekbones pretty well. I always thought that was adorable.

"Omg, is she alright?" Cassidy asks.

I giggled. "Oh don't worry. She's used to this."

Ally and Cassidy looked at each other and laughed as well.

"A little help here!" Tori yelled.

We rushed over to help her up.

She finally stood up straight. "Hey guys, and you are...?"

"Cassidy and Ally", I introduced them.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

Within that half hour, everyone started to get acquainted with one another. Tori was always good with making friends. She made a bunch of extremely weird friends at her school back in Cali. At least Ally was smiling again.

"So Tori", Ally finally says. "I hear that you are a songwriter and singer?"

Tori nods. "Well, mostly singer. I song write with one of my friends back in my school in Cali. He should get most of the credit. But I'm alright. The last song I wrote was "Want U Back", and I wrote that one myself."

"Well it was REALLY good," Cassidy says.

We then discuss our music career and plans with her, and I think she is liking the idea.

Before long, Ally stands up and says, "Oh no! I forgot to close up the shop!"

Cassidy said, "I'll go back with you to help close up".

Oh man, I didn't realize how late it was already!

"Oh wow, is it that late already? Well, we better clean up a little here", Tori said.

"Yeah, so I guess we'll see each other tomorrow?" I asked.

Ally nodded. "Yup! Now I have MORE time since I won't have to concentrate on someone else's career now"

Cassidy pat her on the back. "Yup, from now on, its the FOUR of us!"

I smiled at the fact that I had made two friends today.

I guess unexpected things really things happen all the time.

Ally's POV

Me and Cassidy headed to the practice room.

I groaned when I walked in. Apparently, Austin hasn't taken all his crap out of there yet. I'll remind him before I throw all those stuff into the dumpster.

I walked over to the piano and sat down.

Cassidy looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh shoot Ally! I gotta go before my parents kill me!"

With that, she ran out before I could say good-bye to her.

I was all alone. All I could think about is what I said to Austin today...we are never getting back together...

I started playing the piano without thinking.

_"We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends talk_  
_To my friends talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together..."_

__I sang out loud.

"So you really meant that then?" Austin asked, coming into the practice room.

I quickly stood up and backed away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat at him.

He looked at me sadly. "That song...did you really mean it?"

I sighed. I looked away from him. I couldn't face him now. I can't forgive him. He pushed me down, he wouldn't listen...remember that Ally?

He has hurt me so much in the past. This has to be the final straw.

I couldn't take it. I shoved Austin out of the way and ran out of the practice room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

I ran. I ran as fast as I could out of there. Behind me, I could hear Austin chasing after me, calling my name over and over again.

I loved him, but I couldn't let him know that.

I wasn't gonna let him hurt me again.

I wasn't gonna be the push over I used to be.

I wasn't gonna forgive him for what he did.

Actually, the truth was, I DIDN'T want to forgive him.

The truth was, I knew my weak and forgiving heart would eventually give in.

Not this time.

I was going to do anything in my power to pull away.

His eyes...when they looked into mine were so hypnotizing. It was as if he had put a spell on me, yet I had somehow broken it.

I was trapped under his spell still, but I was making my way out of this box he had trapped me in. I just couldn't stay away from him.

But I had to.

I ran so fast down the street, I could have beaten Speedy Gonzalez. Uh, no I couldn't have, but you get the drift.

I could have been the fastest person on the track team. I could have been in the Olympics. Thats how much I wanted to get away from him.

For some reason, he ALSO seemed to be going at the same speed as me. He was still the same distance behind me, still calling out my name.

Suicide? I was seriously considering at the moment. Nah, won't do any good.

I just needed to get away. From him.

I needed to stop seeing him.

Stop hearing his voice.

Stop thinking about him.

Next thing I knew, I smashed right into somebody. It hurt. A lot.

For a moment, I forgot why I was running.

"Oh my god! I'm so so so sorry!" I said out of breathe. He caught me before I had hit the ground. I was practically holding onto him as if I were hanging off a cliff.

"That's okay", said the stranger. His voice sounded so familiar...

I looked up.

It was Dallas.

Austin's POV

I was chasing Ally. She could sure run fast, but I think was still slightly faster. I have been working out (ahem). Hey! I see you snickering!

She started picking up speed. I was about ready to give up when she bumped into someone.

I came closer and saw it was Dallas, holding MY Ally. She appeared to be hanging onto him while his arms were around her waist to catch her from falling. Jealousy raged within me, but I did my best to keep it in.

They both turned to me, Ally then stood up straight, pushing Dallas's hands away.

"What is going on guys?" Dallas said chuckling a little. Well, it seems you were trying to steal MY girl. I thought we were cool.

Ally gave a little sniffle. I walked closer to her to hug her but she back away about 2 feet.

Dallas gave me a weird look. "What the heck is going on here...?"

I looked directly at Ally. "Ally, please, look at me".

She quickly shook her head, looking towards the ground. What the hell is it with this girl?! Why did she have to be so damn sensitive! I was shaking with anger, which Dallas seemed to notice.

"Austin...please calm down now, before you do something you might regret...", he said slowly.

"You know what Ally?! I'm done trying to reason with you! You are so f***ing sensitive! I'm trying to reason with you here, but NOOO. You are being your stubborn self, which is how you always are! I'm sick of it Ally! If you really loved me, you would at least hear me out now-" I yelled out in anger before she interrupted me.

"Do you hear yourself Austin? Your the stubborn one! You wouldn't here ME out when I needed to give you a reasonable explanation!" she said with much hatred.

She turns and stomps off into the dark street. "Oh, and like you said, if I really loved you, I would hear you out. Well, I guess you have your answer now! I guess I don't love you anymore!"

Those words shattered my heart. I literally broke down. My legs started losing all feeling. I started to sink to the ground, standing on my knees.

Dallas looked at Ally, outraged. "Ally! Do you NOT hear what your saying?! Is there something wrong with your head? Listen to me-"

Ally turned back and lifted Dallas by the front of his shirt, like a bully would. "No! YOU listen to Dallas! You shouldn't even say a thing unless you know what I have been through just to be with him! Do you know the pain I have been through, both physically and emotionally, because I had to be with HIM? I can't do it anymore!" She puts Dallas back down.

She turns to me. "Love me, hate me...I'M DONE!" She stormed off.

Dallas looked pretty shaken, and I don't blame him. I have never seen Ally this aggressive before, especially towards her friends. Was he even her friend anymore? Was Trish still her best friend? Was I still her friend? I'm guessing no. I could not move. I just sat there, thinking about the fight.

Ally's POV

Ugh, its the next morning, after my blowout with Austin and Dallas. Of course Dallas would side with him. Whatever. I didn't care anymore.

I looked at my phone. My eyes widened. 65 messeges! 34 phone calls! All since last night!

I scrolled down my messeges:

_Dallas: ALLY! PLEASEEEEE ANSWER!_

_Trish: I can't believe you really dumped our friendship like that! What a bitch you are!_

_Austin: Als! Why arent u responding 2 my phone calls! I called u like 30 times! _

_Austin: Actually, 34 phone calls to be exact_

_Trish: Come on Ally! U cant be mad at me!_

_Dallas: Austin told me. How could u be friends with HER!_

_Cassidy: Ally! Omg, u alright? Text me back as soon as ur awake!_

_Austin: Ally...I know ur there. Plezzzz answer!_

_Dallas: Come on Ally! I cant believe u r that mad about this!_

_Mitchel: Als, wat the hell happened? Trish, Dez, & Austin seem mad at u about something? Dont tell me u guys broke up!_

_Mitchel: Hey! Better give me an answer soon! U and austin had better work things out!_

_Dez: Not cool Ally_

_Mitchel: Im coming back 2morrow, & u guys had better work things out!_

_Austin: Please Ally! Im nothing without u!_

I couldn't even finish read the texts. I slammed my phone onto my desk.

Who the HELL did THEY think they were?

Ok, lets see. Trish calls me a bitch, Dallas thinks its my fault, Mitchel thinks he controls my life, and Austin...I can even get started with him anymore.

I walked over to my closet, grabbed whatever clothes I had, and was about to walk out when an idea suddenly popped into my head.

I head to my closet and pick out the sexiest clothes I had. Not slut-ish, but something that would definitely get boys' attentions. A hot blue tank top and a cute black skirt. I wore ripped black stockings since they matched my skirt, and wore a pair of my favorite leather boots.

I straighten my hair and curl the ends. I wear some funky, but awesome bracelets. I looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect.

I send a text to EVERYONE, including Austin.

_Meet me by the food court at the mall. x_

Austin's POV

Yes! Ally wanted to meet me by the food court! I dressed in my best shirt and pants, and I even combed my hair for a change! I walked eagerly to the mall. However, something was not right...

As I walked to the food court, first of all, I noticed it was almost empty. It was lunch time! It was usually full. And second, the only people there were Trish, Dallas, Dez, Cassidy, even Brooke, a latina girl I did not know, and surprisingly Mitchel.

I walked over to Mitchel. We did our handshake. "Hey! Your back so soon?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Yup, record company sent me back to Miami to do some recordings here, then I'm back to Cali to release a single."

I chuckled too. "Well, things have sure changed a lot since you were gone...even though its only been less than a month..."

We suddenly heard some applauding near the stage area. As we got closer, we saw where everyone was. And on stage...

Oh no...

Ally, of course.

I think I was staring at her with my mouth open. She looked...sexy and flawless! I think Dez, Dallas, and Mitchel also stared at her for quite a bit.

"What the hell does she think she is doing?" Trish exclaimed, breaking me out of my stare.

"Whats going on?" Dez asked.

Cassidy, Brooke, and the latina girl looked at each other smiling, then looked back at Ally.

I think I had enough of this mystery game. "Ok, spill it. Whats going on?"

Cassidy shook her head. "I honestly don't know, but better watch yourself Moon".

I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. I glared at her, then turned my attention back at Ally.

"Ok guys! This song is called "You Don't Know Me", which I wrote myself! And believe me, it took A LOT of inspiration to write this." she quickly glanced at our direction, with an evil smile. This wasn't going to be good...

Ally's POV

I started singing when the music came on:

_"You think you know me_

_But you don't know me_

_You think you own me_

_But you can't control me"_

I start walking off the stage, walking slowly toward the group. Cassidy smirk and Brooke gave me a thumbs up. I could have sworn I saw Austin flinch a little.

_"You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_

_So listen to me...listen to me!"_

I scream that line into the mic before moving quickly forward towards Austin.

_"You push me back, I push you back, harder, harder"_

I push Austin onto the ground when I say these lines. He looks at me in shock, along with Dallas, Trish, Dez, and Mitchel. I walked to Trish._  
_

_"You scream at me, I scream at you, Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder"_

I scream the words into the Trish's face. Her mouth just opens in shock. Cassidy laughs so hard she is on the ground. Brooke and Tori are both trying their best not to laugh as well, but they can't help it.

_"I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_

_Cause you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me"_

I looked directly at Mitchel as I sang this. He just looks shocked. I smirk at this. NOW he's afraid. Good.

_"You think you got me_

_But you don't get me_

_You think you want me_

_But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me then what you think you see_

_So listen to me...just listen to me!"_

The crowd is screaming itself hoarse now. I am a miracle worker, aren't I?_  
_

_"You push me back, I push you back, harder, harder_

_You scream at me, I scream at you, Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me"_

I watched Austin get up, while he, Trish, and Mitchel looked at me in fear. This just proves how much they don't know about me._  
_

_"And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_

_And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (heyy)"_

I calm down a little in these next few lines. I walk slowly towards Austin, as he backs up slowly.

_"You push me back, I push you back_

_You scream at me, I scream at you louder _(9x)_"_

I feel Mitchel grab the back of my shirt, but I pull him off and push him down.

_"You push me back, I push you back, harder, harder_

_You scream at me, I scream at you, Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder"_

I sing into Mitchel's face while he is on the ground. He sure tried to put up a fight, but I had him now. It was the same as him just raising a white flag. He might as well do that now, along with Austin, Trish, Dez, and Dallas. They won't win against me.

_"I'm dangerous so I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_I don't have to_

_I think you know me..."_

I glance a little at Austin and turn back as I walk back up the stage.

I think he knows me now...

I smirked and took a small bow to the crowd. Cassidy, Brooke, and Tori are hugging me, laughing, telling me how great I was. I think that was one of my favorite songs to perform. The crowd goes absolutely berserk for my song. People are already asking me for autographs. I sign a few and jump off the stage to take some pictures. I already had a fan base. How awesome was that?

Cassidy hugs me, Brooke and Tori high-fived me...I mean, I think I'm about to start a career, with my new best friends. I'm so happy right now. I walk towards where Austin was. He was looking pale, his hair was messed up...he was just shocked.

When he saw me, he stuttered, "A-A-Ally...what was that?"

I smirked. "Payback. To ALL of you guys." I pointed to them.

I turn around and start to walk off in another direction when a strong pair of hands grabs mine. It was a firm grip, as if the person did not want to hurt me, but wasn't gonna let me go. I turned to face him.

Mitchel looks me in the eye. "Can we please talk about this?" he asks seriously. The raven haired boy looks at me desperately, but he chose THEIR side. I wanted to pull away, but I knew it would be no use what so ever, since he was a lot stronger than I was.

I just looked at him, no expression on my face. I don't know how I should respond to this. Should I? Shouldn't I?

Luckily, I don't have to answer now. I hear footsteps come behind me.

"Let her go", I heard Brooke say.

Mitchel let go of my hand in surprise when he saw Brooke. I backed up to stand right next to Brooke.

Mitchel's eyes widen. "Your kidding me, right?"

I shook my head. I took a step forward.

"See guys, apparently, you really don't know me enough. Yes, somewhere inside is that scared, quiet, HELPLESS girl I USED to be," I looked directly at Austin. "But things changed. Not once did you congratulate me for having gotten over my stage fright. You knew it was a big thing for me."

I took a breathe. "Yes, I have made new friends. One of them was least expected, but unexpected things can happen you know". I start feeling a little angry inside, but I stay calm.

"Austin, I wanted to explain to you why I forgave Brooke, but you never let me speak. It's like you think you can control my life."

I turned to Trish. "Trish, yes, you are my best friend, and you are sweet for caring, but you never let me voice my opinion...it's always about you and what stupid job you got!" I said a bit angrily.

I turned to Mitchel. "Mitchel, I mean, I can't believe you just listened to them and instantly got mad at me. I know Brooke cheated on you and Austin in the past, but there was a perfectly good explanation to it all-"

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Mitchel shot back at me. "Why did you have to do your stupid little performance back there?"

I glared at him. "Because I'm tired about getting pushed around! I tired of everyone speaking for me! I'm tired of being that lonely loser in the corner! Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Mitchel backed up. "No Als, thats not what I mea-"

"No! Cuz thats exactly what you meant! And quite frankly, your not the only one who thought that here!" I shout back.

I also glare at Austin and Trish. They back up too.

"Guys, its not about my relationship anymore. It's come to the point where I just want to stick up for myself and others. I want to speak for myself..." my words start to break. "I can't do this anymore. I'm done with you guys. I'm done with Team Austin".

I gestured towards Brooke, Cassidy, and Tori. "Come on guys, lets go write our song".

There was no song yet, but the girls knew to just go along with it.

"Ally..." I heard Austin said.

I pretended I didn't hear a thing and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran into the practice room and slammed the door. I could not face anyone now without bursting into tears. I ran past Brooke, Cassidy, and Tori as I heard Austin call my name again. I could not say anymore. All that needed to be said was said. I walked to the piano without thinking. I started playing the piano without any written lyrics:

_"No, I can't take one more step towards you_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret"_

I thought he loved me. It was a lie. It was all a lie! I sang the lyrics softly to myself. I hated him. I hated all of them! I thought THEY all cared about me! If they were my REAL friends, they would know me. But they didn't.

_"Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most"_

I have known Trish since we were in kindergarden! It took her THIS long to realize? Then again, its my fault. I let her step all over me and take control of my life.

_"I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time"_

Austin...he wants me back...well I'm not going back to him...ever! He loses his temper and pushes me down. I'm sorry, but if you actually really loved someone, I don't think you would hurt them. Accident or not, I wasn't not going to forgive Austin this time.

_"And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart"_

Who the hell did Austin think he was? Now I understand how Brooke felt. He toys around with people's hearts and breaks them. I don't think I can take it anymore.

_"You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?"_

The person I was most disappointed with was Mitchel, however. I can't believe him! First, he is all happy that me and Austin were dating. In fact, thats the reason we broke up! But does he not realize how much Austin has hurt me?! Friends are supposed to comfort you, not yell at you or get angry. Sure! A bloody hand is totally fine with me! Let me get back together with Austin even though he has cheated on me twice and most recently hurt me physically without apologizing!

"I_ hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms"_

I'm done with that nonsense. I'm not getting back together with him. EVER. I have Cassidy, Brooke, and Tori who will pull me away if I stop resisting from him. THEY understand what I have been through.

_"And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time"_

They don't know me. And they never will after this. I don't want any part of their lives anymore. Not Trish's, not Dez's, not Dallas's, not Mitchel's, not even Austin's.

_"And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?"_

The words come pouring out of my mouth. I'm not even thinking. The only one on my mind was Austin. He hurt me so bad. The first time, it stung. The second time wounded me. The third time...I'm gone. No, I'm not dong this with him anymore. I'm not going to be part of Team Austin anymore. I wasn't going to be their puppet.

_"And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back"_

I grabbed a necklace I wearing that said 'From Austin, I will love you forever'. He gave this to me about a week ago. Those words engraved were a lie! This wasn't love! He never knew and never would! I slammed the necklace down on the piano.

_"And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all"_

I thought of Brooke, and of Austin who had once cheated on me with her. It must have broken her heart to see someone she loved dearly, love someone else.

_"And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_Tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?"_

I played the last key. Suddenly, I hear sighing behind me. I whirled around and see Mitchel. The raven haired boy I once loved. He wore a leather black jacket and some jeans like he usually did. His hair was a bit messy, but it looked good on him. I didn't know what to say. Had he heard the song? Did he know who it was for?

I remembered then that I was supposed to be mad at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? Can't you take a hint?" I glared angrily at him.

He looks shocked for a moment but recomposes himself. "Ally...I..."

I step forward. "Look Musso! Better get out of here before I call the cops!" I say threateningly.

He looks at me sadly. "What would it take for you to forgive me?", he asked softly.

I look away. "Go. Now", I said in almost a whisper.

He didn't go, however, to my annoyance.

"Ally, look, we're all sorry. We never realized how strongly you felt about this. It's just that, Brooke...well, we just couldn't believe that you guys would be friends after all she has done to you!"

I sighed. "But you wouldn't let me explain. You guys just got mad at me. Thats not what friends do..."

He walked towards me. "Please Ally. We need you. Austin needs you..."

I glared at him. "Well he is gonna have to do without me."

Before I walk out of the room, I walked back to the piano and picked up the necklace.

"Give this to Austin and tell him to give it to some other girl. I'm done with him forever. I'm done being hurt. I'm done feeling sorry for myself."

I marched out the door, and walked down the stairs, only to see some unwanted "guests".

"Hey Ally", Trish said weakly. Dez and Dallas nervously waved at me. Austin, who apparently was crying against the wall, looked up when he saw me.

"Oh great. More intruders. Now I'm calling the cops", I said flatly as I walked to the phone.

"Ally wait!" Dez said grabbing my arm. I yank it away from him and throw my hands in the air.

"Don't even touch me! Get out of here now!" I yelled at them.

I turn around only to meet a pair of lips being pressed against mine. It was so familiar...so amazing...I pulled back almost right away.

I wipe my mouth in disgust and glared at the blonde haired boy who stood in front of me. He took both of my hands and held them against his chest. I turned away.

"Ally, look at me please", he said softly.

I looked into his adorable brown eyes, just staring back at mine, crying out for forgiveness. Not anymore. I pull my hands away and walked to the door. I opened it and coldly say, "Please leave. Now, before I call the cops to come arrest your ass Moon."

Mitchel walks down and he looks as if he had just been to a funeral. "Ally, please. We really are truly sorry. About everything. And I think I speak for everyone when I say-"

I ran up to him without thinking, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him. I heard everyone in the store gasp, but I keep my lips pressed against his. I notice that he doesn't resist but kisses me back, too.

To be honest, this was to get Austin jealous. Maybe he would have to see and feel what I have been through. Maybe this would teach him a lesson.

At the same time, I felt a little bad for Mitchel. He was one of the nicest guys ever. We dated and it was probably one of the greatest times of our lives. But he kindly broke up with me, just so I could be with Austin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and without thinking. A moan escaped the back of my throat before I can stop it. He wraps his arms around my waist until we both so close to each other.

Suddenly, to my surprise, I feel a hand grab my shirt and pull me out of the kiss. That hand belonged to Trish.

I saw that Dallas had pulled Mitchel back too.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Trish screams at the top of her lungs. So loud everyone had to cover their ears.

I uncovered my ears and saw her breathing in and out loudly and quickly. Like a bull thats about to charge at you.

I looked at Mitchel, who was staring back at me. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me for doing that or if he was glad. I felt a little guilty, because even though that kiss was just to make Austin jealous, I actually sort of enjoyed that. I wasn't sure if I was actually missing him...could it be possible that my feelings for him were coming back a little now?

I turned to Austin, who is petrified in horror and shock.

He stutters out, "A-A-Ally..."

I looked at him and tried to keep a straight face. "What?"

Trish gives me a deadly look and is about ready to attack me. Mitchel, however, walks and stood before me and her. He snakes his arms around my waist. Trish just opens her mouth in shock, and mouthed 'what are you doing?'

Mitchel smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking back my girlfriend. Sorry Moon, but I love still Ally, and apparently, she wants me instead of you."

I don't know what to say to this. Before I knew it, his lips came crashing into mine again. I thought about pulling away and coming out clean, but I deepened it instead.

Dallas looks at us in disgust. "Lets get out of here guys. Lets leave the 'slut' and traitor alone".

I can't believe he just called me a slut! Then again, I can't really blame him. This is all a game, which I would win in the end. He better watch out now.

Austin hangs his head and runs out. Trish glares at the two of us, mostly at Mitchel. Dallas just shakes his head and walks out. Dez looks at the two of us.

"How could you?" he chokes out. With that, he ran out the door, making me feeling guilty. I sighed and was about to walk back up to the practice room when a pair of strong arms lifts me and carries me, bridal style up the stairs, into the practice room. He put me down on the sofa and sat next to me.

He smirks at me. "So thats how you want to play it, huh?"

I looked at him confused. "Play?"

He shakes his head smiling. "Ally, you kissed me to make Austin jealous. Correct?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that..." I said guiltily.

He holds my hands. "I'm gonna help you play this game, and get back at Austin".

I looked at him in surprise. This was the last thing I suspected he would do for me. "What?"

He rubs the back of his head. "Yeah..I heard you play the piano, I was reminded of how much Austin has hurt you in the past. Plus, I'm really sorry for not letting you get a word in edgewise", he says.

I leaned forward to hug him. "Thank you. For being a good friend."


	7. Check this out! New A&A in 2 weeks!

2013/01/11/austin-and-ally-get-a-little-closer-exclusive-video/

Austin and Ally fans...get ready for Auslly! Check out the link if you love Auslly! It was just posted today! :)


	8. Chapter 7

Ally's POV

Me and Mitchel walked hand in hand out of the mall, in case Austin and Trish saw us. They did. When we saw them, we pretended we didn't see them and I started playing with Mitchel's hair flirtatiously. He pecks my cheeks, then literally a second later, I hear sobbing from Austin. Dez tried to comfort him, but it was no use what so ever. We smiled at each other and walked out of the mall together, still holding hands. Dallas saw us and glared at me. When we were finally out of the mall, we let go of each other and walked casually just like friends. We were going to Brooke's house to hang out with the girls a little. We raced there and laughed all the way.

Finally, we were at Brooke's front door, laughing and out of breathe. I rang the door bell.

Cassidy opened the door and was surprised to see Mitchel. She glared at him, but I said quickly, "Its alright, he's good". She instantly smiled and let us both in.

We walked into the living room to see Brooke playing a video game and Tori's head stuck in a book.

"Hey guys. Uh, Tori, this is Mitchel. Mitchel, this is Tori. And Brooke, you know know him.."

She looked nervously at Mitchel and held her hand out. "No hard feelings, right?"

He took it and shook it. "No hard feelings", he smiled.

I was happy to see everyone getting along so well.

We told the girls about our plan to get Austin jealous and they loved it! He deserved it.

That afternoon, we sat around, worked on a song, and watched some moves together. Tori was hilarious! She told us stories about her school, which I didn't believe because they were too ridiculous to be true! Right? I mean, the way she described the place, who would have thought it was a zoo! In fact, she told us that her friends would be visiting soon, a dizzy red head girl and a scary goth girl. Its hard to believe that those two could be good friends with each other. Tori told us that the goth girl loved playing with scissors, so I'm gonna watch my back when she comes.

Cassidy was all cheery and happy. She was on a sugar rush, which I thought was hilarious. The girls had a pillow fight, and eventually, Mitchel joined in. We were screaming like little kids, but I never had so much fun in my life! At one point in the pillow fight, I kind fell on top of Mitchel and the girls were giggling when they saw this. I just laughed in for the heck of it. I didn't want them to get the wrong idea!

At last, it was about 10pm, and everyone had to leave. Me, Cassidy, and Mitchel waved good bye to the Brooke and Tori. Cassidy hugged me good bye and waved at Mitchel, then ran home in the opposite direction we were going.

I had to go to Sonic Boom to pick up a few things, so Mitchel offered to come along to keep me company. We laughed and talked about the afternoon we had spent today. I mean, I don't think I had this much fun since...gee, I honestly don't know!

We walked into the mall. I was surprised to see so many stored still open with a lot of people still. I guess people don't like to sleep these days!

As we got nearer to Sonic Boom, a familiar person cleared his throat behind us.

I turned around and to my annoyance and surprise, it was Austin. He had his arms crossed and he looked pissed.

I smiled innocently at him. "Hi Austin", I said in a sarcastic, sweet voice. Mitchel smirked but quickly stopped when Austin gave him a deadly look.

"Soooo, you guys are dating...I take it...", lots of jealousy in his voice. "Why aren't you holding hands?"

I quickly realized that we were supposed to be fake dating. Mitchel covered us up though. "Just because she is my girlfriend doesn't mean we have to hold hands all the time".

Austin looked at us, arms still crossed. Trish walked up behind him. "Oh, its YOU", she spat out nastily at us.

Austin looked at her. "They say that they are dating."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Come on Ally! Drop the act! I know your just doing this to make Austin jealous! I mean, you guys don't even act like a couple!"

Shit, did she know? There was no way she could have. Looks like we will have to be more convincing.

Mitchel was probably thinking the same thing. As if we both knew what to do, we pulled each other in for a kiss. It was a sweet, long one. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Austin's face getting red in anger. Trish's mouth just dropped open.

We pulled out after about 5 minutes, out of breathe. I smiled at them. "Proof enough for ya?"

Mitchel put his arms around my waist. "Come on Als. Lets go and do _some things_..." he winks at me. I giggle and wrap my arms around him. Austin also drops his mouth in surprise.

We walked away to Sonic Boom, hand in hand. Once we are out of their sight and in the practice room, we let go of each other.

"Nice job! Your a pretty good actress!" he whispered to me.

"Your not too bad your self!" I jokingly punch him in the arm.

"Did you see his face?" he asked chuckling.

"Hell yeah! Its something that I think I've only seen in a cartoon!"

We both burst out laughing. In fact I was laughing so hard I had to hold onto Mitchel for support, which caused the both of us to fall, with me on top of him.

My shirt unintentionally rolls up a lot, show a part of my bra, our faces are so close to each other. I had to admit, this all looked pretty sexual, I turned red in embarrassment. Mitchel had his hands on my bare waist as we tried to get off of each other. Before we could get up, Austin comes bursting through the door with Trish.

Apparently, it seemed they were arguing.

"Well they are NOT datin-" Trish stops when she sees me on top of Mitchel with my shirt rolled up.

Austin looks furious.

Trish hisses, "So...I guess this is what you meant by 'some things'..."

Austin pulled me off of Mitchel and threw him against the wall. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE GOING AROUND SCREWING WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S GIRLFRIENDS YOU KNOW!" He threw a punch at Mitchel, who fell backwards, with his hands on his nose.

I looked at Austin furious. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'OTHER PEOPLES GIRLFRIENDS'! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!"

Austin just stood there in surprise at what he had just done. Trish wasn't saying anything.

I immediately run to the first aid kit and got some bandages. I wipe the blood of of Mitchel's nose and gave him a bandage.

I stood up and turned back to Austin. "And for your information, we weren't having sex! I fell on top of him and my shirt accidentally rolled up!"

"Sure Ally, whatever." Austin muttered angrily.

I angrily walked up to him. "Look Austin, I'm not that kind of girl who would do such a thing! Especially in public!" I yell furiously.

Austin turned around and muttered, "Slut".

I was beyond angry with him. How the f*** dare he dare me a slut! I was gonna beat the shit out of this boy. One thing was certain, I hated him. I hated him more than anything.

I marched so angrily at him and grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the wall. I banged him against the wall again. Hard. Trish covered her mouth in fear and Mitchel was trying to pull me off of him, but I wouldn't budge.

"Listen Moon, you shouldn't be calling other people sluts when you f***ing played with my feelings! You played with Brooke's feelings! See what we have in common now!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Ally calm down!" Mitchel yells.

I drop Austin drop, hard. Then I ran out of the room, crying.

Trish ran after me. I ran downstairs and sat on the checkout table. I covered my face, my hair sticking to my forehead and cheek because of all my tears. I hate my life! Someone just come and put me out of my misery!

"Ally?" I hear a voice in an almost whisper. I sob uncontrollably.

Trish puts her arms around my shoulder. "Shhh...shh" she says comforting me.

Finally, I stop. I hiccup once in a while, but I'm calmed down.

There was only silence now.

I blurted out softly, "He's right".

Trish looks at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm a slut", I said a bit louder.

She shook her head. "No your not Ally, he was just really upset"

"I am a slut. I'm a freakin' slut! You were right, I was fake dating Mitchel to get Austin jealous!" I say even louder. "And you know something? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of playing this game! I'm sick of Austin! Look how much he has changed me! I can't do this anymore! I need to move on..."

Trish takes a while to process this all in her head. After a while, she hugs me.

"I know Ally. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. But you can't move on." she says softly. "Don't you see? The reason Austin is acting like this is because of you! He loves you so much he doesn't think half of the time! His brain is the size of a pea for heavens sake!"

I smiled at this remark. There's the funny ol Trish I know and missed.

"Moving on is not the thing to do right now Ally. It just isn't."

I sighed, my smiling fading away slowly. I shook my head. "I have to Trish. I'm sorry." I walked out of the store, not knowing where I would end up.

Austin's POV

"Dude, I'm so sorry about the nose. I honestly didn't mean to hurt anyone..." I said to Mitchel.

He sighed and said, "Its fine".

I just sat there on the floor where Ally had left me. I couldn't do anything else. I was ready for Satan to pick me up at anytime. I really f***ed up this time.

I walked out of the practice room, leaving Mitchel by himself. I walked past Trish, who was apparently cleaning up surprisingly. She must have been really upset, so I left the store without saying a word to her.

I noticed once I got outside, Ally wasn't around. She probably never wants to see my face again. I walked down the mall, I don't know why, but I just needed to let some of the stress out. A long walk should be alright to make me forget a little.

As I walked near a bar towards the far end of the mall, I could have sworn I saw brunette with highlights there. As I got closer, I prayed it wasn't Ally...but of course it was. In front of her was about 8 empty bottles of beer! She was drinking a beer, so before I knew it, I ran to her and grabbed the bottle out of her hands.

"Ally! What's wrong with you?" I scolded her frantically. This was NOT the Ally I knew!

"Austin...how ya doin'?" she slurs. Her usually smell of strawberries was replaced by a sour smell of alcohol. I wrinkled my nose at this strong smell.

"Ally, how much have you had?" I asked her.

She swats the air as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Oh, not too much...just about 9 beers and 3 shots of vodka. Why haven't I considered drinking before? This stuff makes you-"

She falls out of her seat looking dizzy, but I catch her. Oh man, this girl was worse then I thought.

"Ally, let me take you home at least." She shook her head vigorously.

I pleaded, "Please Ally! At least lets get out of here! You shouldn't be drinking!"

She mutters something I did not catch.

"What?" I asked her.

"Sonic...Boom..." she slurs. "I need to speak with Austin"

"Its me! It's Austin!" I say frantically to her.

She pats my head, her eyes were half open. "Thank you. Please go tell him that I love him", she slurs.

I almost dropped her in shock. "W-W-What?", I stammered out. Surely she must not mean anything she had said.

"Tell Austin I love him and I want him", she slurs out.

I was thunderstruck. She did love me! I wanted to tell her more than anything in the world that I felt the same way, but she pushed me out of the way and walks down the mall. She kept tripping on her feet, but still continued walking on. This was not good at all. I ran after her, but some fans unfortunately spotted me before I could catch up to her.

"ALLY! ALLY!" I yelled her name frantically, but she continues to walk, very drunk.

I pushed the people away, but by the time I do that, I'm too late. She is nowhere to be seen...

Where did she go?

"Crap!" I yelled under my breathe and ran towards Sonic Boom. Hopefully she had enough sense to go there and not onto the street. I needed Trish's help.

I ran into Sonic Boom. I saw something that made my heart stop.

I saw Ally playing around with Mitchel's hair. He was attempting to get her off, but she wouldn't move.

When Mitchel saw me, he mouthed 'Help me!'

I quickly ran over to his aid and tried to pull Ally off of him.

Ally held onto his arm tighter. "No!" she slurred. "I wanna be with Austin!"

Then it hit me, she thought that Mitchel was me! What the hell...she must be even drunker than I thought!

Mitchel looked at me. "Why is she drunk?!" he yells at me.

"Hey don't look at me! I was just walking along and saw her at bar drinking like 9 bottles of beer!"

He looked at me in horror. "Dude! This stuff could kill her! This is too strong for her!"

I tried prying Ally off of him, but my attempts are futile.

I stopped and looked directly into her eyes. "Ally, please, it's me. It's Austin! I'm the stupid blonde you fell in love with! Please Ally!"

Her eyes looked so clouded and blurry. I wonder of she could hear me. She didn't seem focused at all. It was like she was disappearing.

She just said, "I love you Austin", to Mitchel, who coughed from the strong smell of alcohol.

"Als, I'm not Austin! It's Mitchel! Austin is right there next to you!" he yells, struggling to get her off of him.

"Mitchel?", she giggles. "Oh me and Mitchel were fake dating to make you jealous", she slurs out. "But I love you Austin".

Wait..what? Was that true? I looked at Mitchel and he nodded.

Yes! Ally had always loved me and no one else! She DID love me! I would have jumped for joy right now if she wasn't drunk.

"I'm sleepy, can you sleep with me?" she asks Mitchel. He groans and put his head back in frustration. He mouths 'can't you do something?' at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I can't believe she just asked to sleep with someone else! I mean, I know right now she doesn't know what she is talking about, but still...

Mitchel seemed really frustrated now. "Ugh! Fine!" he yells out.

"What?!" I yelled at him. How could he?!

"Once she has passed out, I'll put her to bed on her own, no biggie", he explained to me.

As much as I resented the idea, I guess I had no choice.

I watched as Mitchel carried her up to the practice room, with her clinging onto his arms. I couldn't help but feel jealous, but at least by the morning, everything would have gone back to normal. God I have a headache!

Ally's POV

Yessss! I've got Austin back, and now I'm sleeping with him. A distant and familiar voice kept trying to pry me off of Austin, but I held onto him.

Why do people say drinking isn't good? It's the best!

Sure it made my vision blurry, sure I couldn't think straight! It made me relax and get back the guy of my dreams. As soon as he carried me up to the practice room, I cuddle with him and held him tightly, not letting go for the world. I felt him stiffen a little, but I guess he was just shy!

I thought of an idea. I grabbed him and kissed him, straight on the lips, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. At first, he tries to pull away, but eventually he kisses back. I wrapped my leg around him and my arms around his neck. I was never leaving him. Never.

The Next Morning...

God...I have a hell of a headache! Where am I? The last thing I remembered was that I was at the bar and thought, oh a few bottles of beer would be fine. After that, it's all a blur.

...shit. I just realized, I'm sleeping with someone. My legs are wrapped around him along with my arms. I see black, messy hair and realize I just slept with my friend.

I quickly untangle my self from him and sat upright. Shit shit shit...did we do it? I looked down and feel relieved to see my clothes still on.

I hear Mitchel stirring a bit, he opens his eyes slowly. He smiles when he sees me awake.

He sat up. "Hey Als", he said sleepily.

"We didn't do anything...right?" I asked in fear.

His eyes widened. "Of course not! You just, well...you were drunk and thought I was Austin. We tried to tell you but you clung onto me pretty tightly. So I guess we ended up sleeping with each...", he puts his head down in embarrassment.

"Wait, whose 'we'?", I asked.

"Me and Austin", he said. I covered my face. Shit! I can't believe he saw me like this! "I wasn't gonna sleep with you at first, but you really clung onto me, so I couldn't really move.."

I'm so embarrassed now! I can't believe I did all this! "Omg! I'm so so sorry!" I said shaking my head. "I didn't think I was gonna end up drinking that much!"

He chuckles lightly, "Its fine Als! Just please, promise me you won't drink again".

"I promise", I said.

Just then, the door opens.

"Hey Al-" Austin comes in looking cheerful, but his smile turns into a frown when he sees Mitchel. "I thought you weren't sleeping with her!" he exclaims.

Mitchel puts his hands up in defense. "Hey, she clung onto me tightly! I couldn't move at all!", he said, making me blush again.

Austin still didn't look happy. Mitchel shrugged his shoulders and got up. He said, "I'll let you two work things out". He walked out of the room.

I didn't know what to say. Austin walked over to me and sat next to me.

I blurted out, "Austin, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much I was drinking, I was just so-" he interrupts me with a short, sweet kiss. He smiled at me. "You talk to much", he said.

His smile began to falter though.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

He hesitates. "Did you guys..you know..." he doesn't continue, but I know what he means.

"Oh! No, we didn't! We just slept...you know. Its not like it was the first time we slept together!" I probably shouldn't have said the last part.

"How many times DID you sleep with him?" he asks.

"Only about two time when we were dating", I respond truthfully.

He doesn't answer, which was beginning to scare me. "Austin...?" I crawl closer to him.

Suddenly I'm pushed backwards and he is on top of me. Our lips are pressing against each other tightly, closing all the space between us.

I wrap my legs around him and my arms around his neck. He stands up and carries me onto the sofa, our lips still together. We stay like this for 20 minutes, neither of us comes up for air.

We finally pull apart, and I lay my head on his chest.

"Never leave me..." I whispered.

"I won't"

* * *

Not the end! More drama to come! And more Auslly love! I do not own ANYTHING, just the plot. I don't own any characters, setting, nor songs! Please please please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Austin's POV

I love her. No, its more than that. I f***ing LOVE HER.

She is incredible, beautiful, words can't even describe.

I was the happiest guy on earth at the moment. I had her back in my arms. I strokes her hair as she laid her head against my chest.

I kissed the top of her head. She had her arms around me. Nothing was more perfect.

Nothing could ever replace Ally in a thousand years. I wasn't letting her go anymore.

At last she got up from her reclining position. I got up with her and held her hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Oh, I just remembered I had to meet Brooke, Cassidy, and Tori soon. We are driving to the airport to pick up Tori's friends." she explained.

I nodded in disappointment. She saw this and wrapped her arms around me. "Aww Austin, we will spend some more time later".

She leaned in and her lips crashed against mine. I deepened it, making her let out a sexy moan. We stayed like this for about 5 minutes. I felt like I was in heaven. At last when we pulled away, she smiled at me, kissed me on the cheek, and went off.

I collapsed feeling so happy at the moment. I didn't even noticed Dallas and Mitchel coming in.

I was staring into space like an idiot, but I didn't care.

I woke up out of my daydream about Ally when someone's fingers were snapping in front of my face. It was Dallas.

"You there man?" he asked.

"Geez...I never seen you this happy, not since you've been to that pancake parade a couple of weeks ago", Mitchel snickered.

By than, I was back in my daydream.

Vaguely, I could hear, "Dude, I think he's gone" and more snickering.

Fine, laugh all you want. I'm don't give a damn about anything in the world right now. I've got my girlfriend back.

Ally's POV

I went over to Brooke's house and was greeted by Cassidy and Tori. Tori was looking extremely jumpy today, to Brooke's annoyance. Once everyone was ready, we hopped into the car and drove off to the airport. On the way there, I was telling them that I was back with Austin. I don't think they approved.

Cassidy said worriedly, "But what if he hurts you again?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, he hurt you so much in less than two months! He probably broke the all time record for that."

Tori just said, "Its up to you Ally, I mean, I don't really know this guy all that much, but from what you all told me, he sounds like a player."

All that was true...but I just couldn't stop loving him! He was my perfect other half. I needed him and he needed me.

At last we got to the airport. Brooke and Cassidy seemed a bit annoyed at me still, but Tori was jumping out of her seat! I mean literally!

As we were waiting, Cassidy pulled me away from Brooke and Tori and looked me in the eye.

"Ally, are you sure your willing to risk this. I mean, I think Austin is a great guy for you, but he has hurt you too many times in the past and I can't stand to see my best friend hurt anymore."

"Cassidy, I'm willing to risk everything for Austin. Sure he has hurt me many times before, but that doesn't mean he will again. I know its a big risk, but I'm willing to risk it." I said confidently.

She smiled. We went back to the girls. Tori was hugging two girls who had just gotten off the plane. Well, technically just one of the girls Tori was hugging. The other one looked annoyed and pushed Tori away. That must be the scary one, Jade. The other girl was screaming with Tori, only her voice was more higher and... eccentric. She had really red hair, and she was wearing a cute yellow tank top with a frilly white shirt. And she was holding a teddy bear...

The other girl, who looked a bit annoyed at the moment, had her arms crossed with a coffee in her hand. She had long, black hair, with blue highlights. She wore all black, and I couldn't help notice that a scissor was sticking out of her bag.

Tori walked over to us with her new companions.

"Guys, this is Cat and Jade." she introduced.

"And this is Cassidy and Ally", she introduced to them.

"Whatever", Jade said, sipping her coffee. Boy, I doubt we are gonna bond much with her.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Cat said jumping up and down. She reminded me of a four year old, going to her first petting zoo.

We all greeted each other and started talking with each other. I couldn't decide who it was harder to talk to, Jade or Cat. Jade would just glare at you with those scary eyes, like she was gonna hurt you. Cat kept changing the subject randomly, for example she would say when we were discussing music careers, "Why do they call it a green thumb? Why not a red or pink thumb? I planted in the garden for 4 hours and my thumb is still the same color! Plus a little brown from the dirt in it".

She scared me a bit. I heard that she was an excellent actress and singer. Maybe this was all just an act? Hopefully. Jade...well, I guess I have known scarier people. Nope, thats a lie. I'm keeping my distance from her this entire visit.

I suddenly got a text from a Trish. She asked if we wanted to come over to a party. Hmm, sounds good to introduce the the girls to the rest of guys this way.

I texted her back saying yes.

"Hey guys! Trish is having a party at her house later! We are all invited!" I announced.

"Yayyyy! Party!" Cat yelled all hyper.

"Whatever", Jade said.

"Sounds cool!" Brooke said.

We all got into the car and chatted throughout the entire drive.

* * *

We got to Trish's house by late afternoon. Man, it looked like this girl went all out. There were party streamers everywhere, outside her house. I wonder if she knows they should be INSIDE the house...oh well.

Cat was bouncing around. Out of nowhere, Jade yells "STOP IT!", making us all jump.

I rang Trish's doorbell. Dallas greeted us. Mitchel, Dez, and Austin came up from behind him.

Me and Cassidy introduced everyone and we all were brought to the living room.

Austin wrapped his arms around me. "Missed you", he winked. Girls looked jealously at my direction. I didn't mind though.

There was some cool music playing, snacks and drinks everywhere, and already some teens from our school partying there.

Cat and Tori started dancing to the song. Jade was looking at her scissors. Me, Cassidy, and Brooke just chatted with each other.

"Hey guys! Lets play Truth or Dare!" Dallas yells out of nowhere. Everyone nodded and we all sat in a circle.

I sat on Austin's lap, and we were making out for quite some time before Trish yelled at us. "Make out later! It's your turn Ally!"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, ok...um, truth", I said.

A random girl who I've seen around thought for sometime. She, Cassidy, and some other people whispered to each other. Finally she said, "If you had to date anyone in this room besides Austin, who would you date?" People 'ooooh' at this question, anxious for my response.

Austin looked a bit annoyed at this. He looked at me, also anxious to see who I would choose.

"Uh, no one else honestly", I said. Austin smiled.

The girl shook her head. "You have to choose".

I looked around the room.

Hmmm, not Dallas. I got over my crush on him long ago.

Definitely not Dez! That would be BEYOND weird!

I looked at the other kids who I recognized. There was this cute guy, but I don't even know his name.

I looked around some more. Finally, I saw Mitchel, standing there talking to some random guy.

I guess he would be the closest? I'm really not sure. Our friendship HAS after all been on and off. Like, we dated, became friends, sort of dated, and so on.

I had to answer, so I took a deep breathe before I answered. "Mitchel I guess", I said shrugging my shoulders as if it weren't a big deal. People gasped and giggled.

Cassidy and Brooke were giggling so hard. Dez fell out of his seat. Dallas went 'ooooh'.

Mitchel just laughed lightly with some of the other guys. We made eye contact and he nodded, understanding my dilemma.

I looked at Austin, who wasn't looking at me. I kissed him on the cheek, afraid that he was mad.

I wrapped my arms around him and to my relief, he held me closer.

"Ok...Austin is up!" someone said.

All eyes drew on Austin as he was deciding between truth or dare. "Dare", he said.

"Ok, we dare you to sit away from your girlfriend throughout the rest of your game". There was lots of whispers at this dare.

I nudged Austin forward. "Go ahead, we'll spend more time later", I whispered to him.

He looked at me with his puppy eyes and went to go sit on the other side of the circle with Jade and Dallas. I noticed he then had second thoughts and went to go sit with Tori and Dez instead. Actually, it seemed like everyone was keeping their distance from Jade. Can't blame them, especially when she had scissors in her hands.

"Whose next?" Cat asked. Everyone looked around.

"How about Mitchel?" a guy smirked.

Mitchel shrugged his shoulders. "Dare", he said.

This time, a bunch of girls gathered around whispering to each other. They giggled and had evil grins. I'll bet the dare was to screw with one of them, I'm sure. I mean, Mitchel was hot, and I'm sure many of the girls had a crush on him.

Finally, after about 5 minutes, Mitchel impatiently said, "While we are young!"

I laughed at his remark along with some other people.

A girl stepped forward and said, "We dare you to make out with Ally, lip to lip, for FIVE minutes". My heart sank. The smile on my face vanished.

Trish spit out her water, spraying everyone within two feet of her.

Brooke and Dallas started choking on their water.

Tori had her mouth open in surprise.

Dez gasped loudly.

Guys went 'ooooooh'.

Most of the girls giggled loudly.

Some of the guys hit Mitchel on the back as if congratulating him. He just stood there in frozen shook.

Austin looked badly hurt at this. He looked so mad at the moment. Dez patted him on the back.

Mitchel finally shook his head. "No I can't do that. Ally is my friend, and she is dating someone".

I saw Austin relax a little at this. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a hand pushes me forward. Someone else also pushes Mitchel, causing the both of us to come in contact with each other's lips. I try to break out of it, but it was no use. Finally, I just surrender and relaxed a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He seems surprised at his but also relaxes and wraps his arms around my waist. I don't feel anything what so ever. I only feel sparks when I'm with Austin. I mean, I loved Mitchel, just not that way. I could hear many people giggling now in the background, and without knowing it, I deepened the kiss with him.

Finally, someone pulls us apart. "Its been 5 minutes".

I turn red and look down as I walked back to my seat. I cover my face with my hands.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me. It's Tori. I smiled at her.

Trish also comes and sits by me, giving me a reassuring look.

I looked at Austin, hoping that he would be the same way, but I was dead wrong. His face was red from anger, he looked so stiff, and his eyes were puffy. Dez gave me an apologetic look.

Dallas mouthed to me 'Its fine'.

I don't think it was. A stupid dare would cause me and Austin to break apart.

I couldn't take it. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I felt eyes looking at me as I put my head down in shame. I shouldn' t have let that happen! I hate myself!

I banged my head against the wall several times before someone's hands grabbed mine and pulled me away from the wall.

"Don't do that or you will get a concussion. Then I'll have a real reason to be mad at you", he chuckled.

I whirled around to see it was Austin. I'm both happy and confused at the moment.

"But, I thought you were mad?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was a little mad, but I knew it was a dare and you guys were just friends. Plus, Dallas threatened he would make me go play with Jade if I didn't stop acting like that". He shuddered.

I laughed. "She already scares you?"

He said seriously, "Its not funny! She already threatened to stab me with her favorite pair of scissors if I stood within 3 feet of her!"

I laughed harder at this. "Oh you..."

I calm down a little and started playing with his hair.

He pushed me against the wall and we started making out. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

Dez's POV

Has anyone seen my bunny?

* * *

Heyy guys! Long chapter! I don't own the Victorious girls nor the cast of Austin&Ally nor Mitchel Musso! The truth and dare game, this was based on what my friends had to do the other day with one of her guy friends. She had to make out with him right in front of her boyfriend! I thought I'd add a bit of drama here. Oh a bit of humor from Jade! Please review! Xox


	10. Chapter 9

Austin's POV

Me and Ally were making out like there was no tomorrow. I can't even express the happiness I was feeling right now. Just being with her makes my stomach churn, but in a good way.

I pushed Ally against the wall as we continue to explore the insides of each other's mouths.

Unfortunately, that was interrupted by a random girl, I didn't even know her name, who cleared her throat.

We both turned to her, feeling a bit embarrassed. I keep Ally closer to me by wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Can we help you?" Ally asked.

"Uh, no actually. I'm just a bit...shocked. Thats all", she said. She had a bit of a snobbish voice. She was wearing a cheerleader outfit, and she had her hands on her hips as if she thought it looked sexy. I couldn't STAND those kind of girls. Ugh.

I looked at her in confusion. "Sorry...what do you mean shocked? Can't a boyfriend make out with his girlfriend?"

She looked bewildered once again. "Oh sorry, I thought you two had broken up, you know, because doesn't Ally have a NEW boyfriend?"

"What..." Ally looked even more confused. I felt a pang of jealousy in my guts. Trust Austin. Trust...

"Well weren't you just making out with that kid...whats his name, Mitchel?" she said in her snobbish voice.

She walked closer to us. "Come on Ally", she said slowly in a soothing voice. "Just admit it. You enjoyed the kiss. Deep inside, you love him, and not Austin."

Ally just kept a straight face, but I could feel her shaking in anger now. I knew her too well. I squeezed her hand, assuring her it was ok.

"Come on Ally, lets face it, Austin is no good for you...after all, he could do so much better", she started playing with my hair, but I pulled my hair back. It was as if she was trying to put me under her spell, but I wasn't falling for it.

I saw Ally, just stand there, expressionless. I was beginning to feel a little scared.

"Ally, face reality. If he really loved you, would he ever hurt you intentionally. According to many reliable sources, apparently he has hurt you a lot. And you know why? Because you are not good enough for him", she said smoothly, glaring at Ally.

"Back up there!" I yelled. She jumped back a little, Ally was looking down on the ground now.

"Don't you EVER say that we are not good for each other! We both love each other, no matter what! Right Ally?" I turned to her.

Ally didn't respond. She looked down.

"Ally?" I asked once more, in fear. Why wasn't she answering? She did love me, right? Right? Someone please say 'right'!

I nudged her a bit, but she didn't respond. Shit, was I going to lose her? What's happening?

The snobby cheerleader folded her arms, looking triumphant.

"See Austin? Even Ally is starting to have doubts about your relationship. Admit it Austin."

I looked at her angrily. "Admit what?" I seethed.

She smirked. "That one day, you will leave her for someone better than her. Than you will breakup, feel bad, and get back together with her. Than the cycle will repeat over and over".

Without thinking, I slammed the girl against the wall. She squealed in terror. Ally's eyes widened at this.

With God as my witness, I was gonna beat the shit out of this girl. Thanks to her, Ally is having doubts about our relationship. Why can't people leave us alone?

"Austin!" someone yelled in surprised. I turned around and saw Cassidy walking in the room in shock.

"Austin!" Dez came in too.

"Austin!" Dallas followed.

I stilled held the girl by her neck. Ally started backing up a little, looking scared.

I let go of the girl, who backed off a little too.

"Ally", I said walking towards her. Damn it! Now I've scared her.

"Austin...this is a side of you I have never seen before...and I don't like it", she stuttered.

"Ally, this girl...I couldn't forgive th-" I say, but Ally interrupts me.

"Austin...what she said...everything she said, was all true. I don't know anymore..." tears start streaming out of her eyes.

"Beat it bitch. Austin is MINE", the cheerleader smirked. "If you think about it, I'm helping you out. Austin will eventually become tired of playing his game, and will eventually just leave you forever".

I charged at her, but Dallas and Cassidy hold me back.

Ally looked down on the ground.

"Ally, don't listen to her! She just wants Austin for herself!" Cassidy yelled out, while struggling to keep me from murdering someone.

Ally whirled around and ran out of the kitchen.

I hit my fists against the wall in frustration. Great! She was gone! What the hell am I gonna do now?

Suddenly, some other cheerleaders walked in. I guess they were friends of that bitch.

One of them said, "Did your plan work?"

I walked towards them. "What plan?" I said a lot of venom in my voice. The cheerleaders, I guess her little posse, stood side by side with her, like guards.

"To make Ally make out with someone else to make you jealous..." said one of them.

"And if that didn't work, we would make Ally doubt your relationship."

I was boiling in anger now.

The leader of them snickered. "Now she is never going to go back to you now. Come on Austin, you belong with someone...oh, better and hotter."

Cassidy all of a sudden charges at two of them and takes them down.

I start towards the rest, but someone places their hands on my shoulder.

"Work it out with Ally first", Dallas says.

I nodded and ran out of there, tracking the love of my life.

Ally's POV

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked it. I sat on the floor and cried.

Honestly, I knew that girl was just a jealous bitch who wanted Austin for her self.

However, as much as I didn't want it to be true, there was truth to what she had said.

How long would it be till Austin goes and hurts me, causing me another breakup and heartache? I mean, now that I think about it, we haven't been able to keep a steady relationship for no more than a month. How many times have we broken up already? Like at least 4 times now.

I knew Austin did love me, but maybe it would be better off being friends?

I hugged my knees as I thought about this quietly to myself.

I heard a knock. "Ally?", the voice was familiar, belonging to a certain blonde teen.

I don't answer.

"Ally, I know your in there, please let me in so we can talk this thing through".

I don't want to face him. I was scared of him now. I mean, who knew he could be THAT violent? What if he hurt me like that?

"Ally, I'm not going to leave until we talk".

I sighed and opened the door.

Austin instantly throws his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I remain stiff, resisting myself from hugging back. He lets go and steps back, looking hurt.

"Ally, look. Don't listen to what that bitch said. She was only trying to ruin our relationship-"

I interrupt him before he starts to ramble on. "Austin, I know that. Believe me I do. But...its so hard for me to say this...but I think we need a break".

Austin's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to cry.

"A-A-Ally...what did I do?" he stuttered. I felt so bad right now. I didn't want to make the boy cry.

"Austin, its not you. Its me. I'm just...afraid", I managed to get out without crying.

"Ally, please don't...I love you so much..." he dropped to his knees.

I took a step back. "Austin. I will always love you. But it was true what that girl was saying...we can't keep having these ups and downs. And I don't think I can take being hurt again..." I felt tears coming out as I said this.

"Ally..." he stood up coming closer to me. I backed up against the wall. "I would never hurt you again". I looked away, I couldn't look into his perfect, brown eyes. He sounded sincere, but how many times have I heard THAT before?

"Austin...I'm so sorry", I said. With that, I ran out.

I jumped down the stairs two at a time. I ran into the kitchen. Luckily no one was there.

"What have I done?" I sobbed loudly to myself.

"What HAVE you done?" came a voice.

I turned only to see Jade coming toward me. I stiffened when I saw her.

She saw this and held up both of her hands. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

I sighed a little in relief. "Well...thanks", I said gratefully.

She nodded. She walked closer. "Soo, you ok?"

I looked back at my feet. "Oh, yeah...totally...I kinda...broke it off with Austin", I said softly.

All of a sudden, I bursted out crying right on the spot. I couldn't stop it. I felt as though a sword has pierced my heart. It hurt so much!

Jade took me in her arms. "Shhhh Ally...its ok Ally...its going to be fine." Wow, I really misjudged her. She was in here comforting me...I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

I wiped my eyes and look back down. "I was afraid...of being hurt again".

This time, Jade didn't answer, but nodded. She understood.

Austin's POV

Ugh! I hate my life! Why do people always have to come and screw it all up. I marched downstairs as soon as Ally ran off, and I began looking for her on the dancefloor. Wow Austin, your so stupid! Ally CAN'T dance. Duh.

I mentally punched myself for being stupid, and also for letting her go.

However, I kind of did understand what Ally meant. I hurt her so much in the past, I didn't blame her for breaking up with me. But can't she see? I've changed. And I want her more than ever.

I scanned the living room once more, till someone caught my eye. I walked past people, pushing and shoving people.

"Hey!" everyone around me kept saying as I made my way across the room, but honestly right now, I couldn't give a damn right now.

I finally made my way to the one person I had spotted...and I grabbed her shirt and pushed her against the wall. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Dude!" I heard a few guys shout.

"She's a girl!"

I didn't give a shit now. I lift her up by the front of her shirt.

"F**K you! I hate you! I hate everything! Because of you, I have lost the most important thing in my life! You and your stupid mind games! You just f***ed up my life and now I'm going to-" I was interrupted my her kiss. She had the strongest grip. She kept hold of hands, that were struggling to break free.

Finally, I managed to get out of her grip, but the reason why I did was because she loosened her grip on purpose.

I turned around and face a stunned Tori, Trish, Cat, Dez, Cassidy, Brooke, and Mitchel, along with everyone else in the room.

The one face that stood out the most was Ally. F**k my life.

She avoided making eye contact, but it was clear she saw the kiss.

I looked back at everyone else.

The cheerleaders gave their leader a thumbs up. Dallas and Mitchel crossed their arms, looking at me disapprovingly.

However, Brooke, Cat, and even Jade were glaring at the cheerleader.

I didn't know what to say at that time. No one talked or moved at the moment. I thought Ally would run, bursting into tears, out of here, but she stayed put.

Suddenly, I leaped back when I saw a scary goth girl walk towards me. Shit, she had scissors. This was the end of me...

To my surprise, she walked towards the cheerleader instead. She grabs a part of the clothing on the cheerleader's white shirt and pins to the wall with her scissor. Everyone, including me, takes a few steps away from her. This girl meant business.

"Look girly, I don't like many people. In fact, I hate people in general", Jade said in a scary tone.

I would have laughed at that remark if the situation hadn't been that serious.

"But out of all the messed up and stupid people in this room, you are at the very TOP of my hate list", she snarled. The cheerleader whimpered, her shirt still pinned against the wall.

"I HATE it when people cause trouble for my friend".

Jade turned to the crowd and smiled. She smiled at a certain someone, to my surprise was Ally.

Jade whipped around. She then said in a low, scary voice, "You better get out of here if you know whats good for you. Cuz if I ever see you again, this scissor goes through YOU".

She immediately pulled her scissor out of the wall. The cheerleader toppled over, squealed a little, and ran out of there as fast as she could.

Everyone in the room clapped, but it stopped when Jade glared at them.

"Hey, than-" I was about to thank her, but she turns to me fast.

"Listen boy, I didn't do this for you, I did this for Ally. You had better not mess up again, cuz if you EVER hurt her, you will be answering to me and my favorite pair of scissors".

She walked past me. God she scared the life out of me. What did she mean mess up again? Ally broke up with me.

Suddenly, my heart feels heavy as I remembered that.

A soft hand grabs my own and turned me around to come face to face to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Without hesitation, she leans and kisses me, her lips crashing into mine. It's short and sweet.

We pull away after a few seconds.

"Ally?" I asked. I couldn't be more happier at the moment.

We got lost into each other's eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

"HEY!" a shrill voice yells. We pull away from each other in surprise.

Jade crosses her arms. "No making out here! Go into another room! We are trying to dance here!"

Once again, everyone backs away from her. I carry Ally in a bridal style and we go upstairs into an empty bedroom. I locked the door so we wouldn't have any disruptions.

"Austin..." came Ally's soft voice. "I'm not ready for this..."

I shook my head. "It's fine Ally, we don't have to have sex, but as long as I'm with you, my life is complete."

I grabbed her waist and jumped on the bed, both of us intensely making out with each other.

She was mine.


	11. Chapter 10

Ally's POV

"ALLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" shouted Cassidy. I was busy working at the store at the moment. There were not many costumers today, as always.

"Hey!" I greeted her. She looked mighty cheerful.

"Soooooo, Ally! Are we ever gonna get to writing that song?" she asked. Wow! I totally forgot about that!

I looked around in the store. It was pretty much empty. Guess I could take a break now.

"How bout now? Let me just hang up the sign so I can take my break!"

"Coolio! Meet ya in the practice room!" she skipped upstairs.

I went to pick the "On Break" sign. I walked to the door to hang it up, but without warning, the door slammed in my face and I fell backwards.

"Oh! Sorry Ally!" a voice cried. I looked up annoyed to see it was Dez. He held his hand out for me and I took it.

"Dez! No running in the store!" I said strictly. "Know please, I'm kinda busy now, so could you-"

The door slams open again and two more boys come running in. Austin and Mitchel looked out of breathe, and pretty scared.

"Shit! I think she is coming!" Austin yelled. "Hide behind the counter!"

All three boys jumped over the checkout counter and crouched down, shaking. I walked over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, with my hands on my hips.

"Uh...well..see..it's Dez's fault!" Austin says automatically pointing at Dez.

"What! How is it MY fault?" Dez says.

Mitchel peeps over the counter and says, "Dude! You're the one that bent her favorite scissor!"

Austin gave me a sad puppy face. "Can you please hide us?" Ugh...resist Ally...resist!

I was about to answer, when suddenly, the door burst open with a VERY angry Jade. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?"

I pointed behind the counter. "There. Have fun guys." I said. I wasn't gonna get that girl angry at ME.

The guys looked at me as if they were saying 'How COULD you?'

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!" Jade yelled louder.

"Augh! Outta my way!" Dez says as he jumps over the counter and runs out the door, Austin and Mitchel follows, with Jade trailing them.

Huh...what stupid boys...

I put the sign up and locked the door in case they came back. I walked up to the practice room.

"What took you so long?" Cassidy asked.

"Boys were getting chased by Jade" I said. "Idiots" I mutter under my breathe shaking my head.

Cassidy laughed. "Let me guess, does it involve them ruining Jade's scissor? Oooh, they ARE so dead!"

I laughed along. "Come on, lets get started on a song!"

Cassidy sat next to me on the piano bench. "Ok, so what kinda of song should we sing?"

"Hmm...how bout a fun song? A song like your having a good time? I have been writing lyrics in my book. It goes like this:

_"I'm the kind of girl_  
_Who doesn't say a word_  
_Who sits at the curb_  
_And waits for the world_  
_But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight_

_I caught you staring at me_  
_And I was thinking clearly_  
_Now I'm like a bee_  
_And I'm hunting for the honey_  
_And I'm kinda shy but, you super fly yeah, I could be your kryptonite_

_Like,_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh ph_  
_Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh_  
_And hit the gas quick_  
_Ready or not, here I come_  
_Where you at? _  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud_  
_But I will find you_

_Ready or not, here I come_  
_I like your face, do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it _  
_La la la la la la la_  
_And I'll find you_  
_Ready or no, ready or noy_

_Hello, my name is _  
_Nice to meet you_  
_I think you're famous_  
_Where have I seen you?_  
_You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairytale_

_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_  
_Thirty-seven cars and a yacht down in boca_  
_Take me away, wherever you say, _  
_Yeah we could be setting sail_

_Like,_  
_Oh oh oh on on on_  
_Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh  
And hit the gas quick_  
_Ready or not, here I come_  
_Where you at? _  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud_  
_But I will find you_

_Ready or not, here I come_  
_I like your face, do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it_  
_La la la la la la la_  
_And I'll find you_  
_Ready or not, Ready or not_

_Ready or not, here I come , here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not, here I come boy_  
_It's on_

_Ready or not, here I come, here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not, here I come boy, It's on_

_Ready or not, here I come_  
_Where you at? _  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud_  
_But I will find you"_

Cassidy clapped along with Tori. We jumped out of our seats, since we did not see her come in.

"That was awesome Ally!" Tori cheered. I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, but how did you get in?" I asked in curiosity.

"Found a spare key under the mat" she shrugged. Oh yeah! Totally forgot about that! "So anyways, I came down here since I've been working on a song with Cat".

"Oooh! She writes songs too?" Cassidy asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah! Not as much as me and Ally does, but yeah, she writes a little."

"Cool! Lets hear it!" I say happily.

She sings:

_"Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_  
_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_  
_I'm just trying to make it in America_  
_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_  
_Faded 1985 from a stones concert_  
_And I'm dying to make in America_  
_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_  
_With the rag top down and my glasses on_  
_And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_  
_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Yeah baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I want to make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine_  
_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_  
_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_  
_See me wearin a smile, even if I'm broke_  
_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_  
_And I called it make it in America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_  
_And I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Yeah baby I'm born to run_  
_You can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_  
_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_  
_Yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place_  
_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_  
_And I,I wanna show some skin_  
_Yeah baby I need the ocean_  
_You can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America"_

We clap and cheer. That was AMAZING!

"Wow, that was amazing", came a voice at the doorway. The three of us turns around to see it was Mitchel.

Tori blushes. "Aww! Thanks!"

Mitchel sees this and looks off in another direction, smiling and daydreaming. Wait...does he like her? I looked at Tori, who was also smiling off in another direction. Woah! Does SHE like him too?

I looked at Cassidy and saw her thinking the same as me. We smirked at each other. Looks like we were gonna play a little 'matchmaker'.

They were PERFECT for each other! They were both attractive, talented, nice, and cool.

It got a little awkward after a while though. They were both daydreaming, and everything was quiet after a while.

"Uh guys? Um, we are writing songs here", Cassidy finally says.

"Oh, right!" Tori says breaking out of her daydream. She looks down blushing again, I notice she kept glancing at Mitchel.

"Wait, I thought you were getting chased by Jade?" I asked him.

"Oh, well I kinda got tired and ran into this store. Think she is still chasing your boyfriend and Dez" he smirks.

Cassidy looks at me. "Should we go help them?"

"Nah, I'm too lazy to. It's their problem and I don't want Jade chasing after ME" I respond.

Tori laughs. "Yeah...best leave Jade alone for now."

Mitchel walked across the room towards us and sat next to Tori. "Well if you guys don't mind, I'll be here for a while as well", he wrapped his arm around Tori and she giggled.

Awww...I just love 'love'! (That was one of Ally's quotes from the show)

Mitchel's POV

Wow! I think I'm falling for Tori...her beautiful cheekbones, her voice, she's perfect.

Tori's POV

Eeep! Mitchel has his arms around me! Is it in a friendly way? Or does he like you? No way! He is so hot! I just love his beautiful raven hair, all messy and stuff! I think I'm in LOVE!

* * *

Someone PM me saying that I should get Tori and Mitchel to get together. Not sure about their personalities in real life, but in my story, they are a perfect pair! I am LOVING Jade! She is my fav character in this story! And also in Victorious. I don't own the songs or characters! Xoxox


	12. Update

Omg! I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated this story in like...FOREVER! I kinda ran out of ideas so I started working on other stories and totally forgot about this one! I'll start on it this weekend and hopefully update by...next week? I'm so sorry guys! :/

P.S. actually, i might just start all over again, I felt like I messed up the plot too much...


	13. Chapter 11

Austin's POV

I walked into the store looking for my girlfriend, Ally. Haha, I love saying that!

I saw her on the counter, writing in her song book. Man, she looked so beautiful...

"Hey Als", I said.

She saw me and her face lit up. "Austin! Hey!" she said giving me a kiss.

"Well...", I said slowly. I wanted to take her to the teen's dance with me. It was a dance that the mall threw every year, but it was not as lame as it sounds. All the cool kids come to this dance with dates, and this was the first time I ever been there, so I wanted this to be the best year with my Ally.

"You know about the mall dance, right?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Yeah...why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious Ally? I wanna ask you to the dance, being my girlfriend and all".

She looked a bit nervous. "I'm sorry Austin...", she said. "I'm not ready to go to another party after the last party I went to..."

I looked at her curious. "What happened last time?"

She shook her head. "It's super embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it".

I nodded my head, showing her I understood. I was disappointed that she couldn't come. Guess I'll be the only one who shows up with a date.

Suddenly, Tori ran into the store, looking excited. "Guess who is Mitchel's date to the dance?"

Ally's face lighten up. "Nice job!" They high-fived each other.

Tori then looked at me. "Soo Austin, did ya ask Ally yet?"

I was about to tell her, but Ally interrupted. "Oh, I can't go that night", she said.

Tori frowned. "Awwwwwwww! But it won't be as much fun without you!" she whined.

I nodded in agreement with her. "Come on Ally! Please!" I whined as well.

Ally just shook her head and walked up to the practice room.

Wow, she must really be upset about parties. Even though she is not the shy girl anymore, she still hates parties...

Suddenly, Dez walked into the store. "Hey guys! Have you seen an invisible robot?"

I gave him a strange look.

"If it's invisible, how could you see it?" Tori asked him.

Dez looked at her like SHE was crazy. "If it's invisible, you'll see it because it is big and something you can't miss".

He walked out of the store.

* * *

I know this is short, but it's more like a filter chapter. I'll try and update the next one as soon as I can! xD


End file.
